Problem: The function $f(x)$ satisfies
\[f(xy) = f(x) f(y)\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y,$ and $f(0) \neq 0.$  Find $f(10).$
Taking $x = 0$ and $y = 10,$ we get
\[f(0) = f(0) f(10).\]Since $f(0) \neq 0,$ we can divide both sides by $f(0),$ to get $f(10) = \boxed{1}.$